


Восьмая невеста Монтаны Аладдина

by NetDolphin (DahlSq)



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Disney Parody, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Shipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin
Summary: Что, если все роли в диснеевском пафосном сериале сыграют мультяшки из ACME Looniversity?..





	Восьмая невеста Монтаны Аладдина

_На экране начинается заставка к «Аладдину». Звучит тема сериала._

_Камера стремительно отодвигается; становится видно, что действие разворачивается на экране телевизора, стоящего у стены._

_Справа в кадр шагает Бэбс, одетая в костюм феи, с волшебной палочкой в руке. Широко размахивается палочкой (та по мере замаха превращается в здоровенную дубину) и бьёт ей по телевизору._

_На экране телевизора возникают цветные полосы и зигзаги. Громкий треск, затем заставка «Аладдина» продолжается, но уже не под тему сериала а под «Стамбул» из TTA MTV._

_Бэбс удовлетворённо встряхивает в воздухе дубиной и та превращается обратно в волшебную палочку, с которой вьётся струйка дыма. Бэбс сдувает дым и поворачивается в камеру._

**БЭБС**: Привет! Я — Бэбс Банни.

_Слева в кадр шагает Бастер. Он одет в шаровары, его уши уложены на манер тюрбана. Сзади по полу волочится сабля длиной с него самого._

_Бастер вытаскивает из кармана шароваров пульт дистанционного управления и что-то на нём нажимает. Картинка на экране телевизора замирает, звук выключается._

**БАСТЕР**: А я — Бастер Банни.

**БЭБС** и **БАСТЕР** (_хором_): Не родня.

**БЭБС**: Сегодня вы узнаете новую потрясающую историю про знаменитого героя Аладдина. Это всё началось, когда…

**БАСТЕР**: Подожди, подожди. Тебе не кажется, что сначала надо бы кое-что объяснить?

**БЭБС**: А, верно. Давай ты.

**БАСТЕР**: Ну, понимаете, тут, в общем, получилась такая история… В прошлой серии Аладдин схватился с каким-то монстром и чего-то у них не так пошло. Значит, они там до сих пор бьются, а в результате авторы сериала столкнулись с проблемкой. Сегодня надо было что-то в эфир выпускать, а все герои заняты…

**БЭБС** (_прикрываясь ладонью, вполголоса_): Между нами говоря, ничего они там не бьются. Просто у Аладдина с монстром вышел спор: кто больше анекдотов знает, тот и победил. Они там сейчас сидят и всё ещё байки травят, а остальные тамошние персонажи послали всё подальше и остались послушать.

**БАСТЕР** (_тоже вполголоса_): Если хотите знать **моё** мнение, то Жасмин там зря осталась. Самые интересные истории при ней вряд ли расскажут… (_подмигивает_)

**БЭБС** (_притопывая_): Кхм!..

**БАСТЕР**: Ну да это всё их проблемы. В общем, на эту серию срочно нужны были герои и пригласили нас, мультяшек из Acme Acres.

**БЭБС** (_мечтательно закатывая глаза_): Наконец кто-то признал, что мы настоящие звезды…

**БАСТЕР** (_облокачиваясь на телевизор, насмешливо_): Ну никакой скромности. Хватит врать-то.

**БЭБС** (_передразнивает_): Ну никакой романтики! (_вздыхает_) Ну ладно, ладно. Просто никто не захотел в этой ерунде сниматься. (_торопливо_) Вы не подумайте, мы бы тоже не согласились, но…

**БАСТЕР**: Просто **кое-кто** из наших (_презрительно прищуривается_) польстился на обещанные деньги. Ну, и нужно же было кому-то присмотреть, чтобы они тут дров не наломали.

_Снизу в кадр всовывается тень чьей-то головы._

**ГОЛОС**: Послушайте, тут сегодня будет что-нибудь, кроме вашей болтовни?

_Тень исчезает._

**БАСТЕР** (_вытаскивая из кармана шароваров большой секундомер_): Ну подумаешь, поболтали. Сейчас эту дурацкую заставку пропустим, вот хронометраж и скомпенсируется. Всё равно её уже давно наизусть помнят…

_Бастер засовывает секундомер обратно в карман и что-то нажимает на пульте дистанционного управления. На экране телевизора в ускоренном темпе воспроизводится остаток заставки._

_Бастер и Бэбс шагают ближе к камере и поворачиваются к телеэкрану. Камера постепенно наезжает на телевизор, пока его экран не занимает весь кадр. На протяжении остатка действия в нижних углах кадра видны шевелящиеся тени от ушей Бастера и Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Это утро в Аграбе началось как обычно. Честные труженики занимались своими ремёслами, зарабатывая себе на жизнь…

_На экране по-прежнему в ускоренном темпе мелькает последовательность сцен: уличное ограбление; игра в «напёрстки»; вестерновая драка в чайхане, чайханщик на счётах прикидывает убытки._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Эй, переключи на нормальное воспроизведение!

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): А. Прошу прощения.

_Темп действия меняется на нормальный._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): …и во дворце всё тоже было как обычно.

_Камера показывает общий план дворца с высоты птичьего полёта._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Мудрый султан раздумывал над важными государственными делами…

_Сцена: на троне в одежде султана сидит Элмер. В руках у него журнал «Playtoon», который он с интересом рассматривает. Сбоку от трона в форме стражника стоит Ральф из «аниманьяков», он ковыряет саблей в зубах и тоже увлечённо пялится в журнал._

_Звук за кадром: присвистывание._

_Камера рывком наезжает на журнал и чуть поворачивается, чтобы лучше было видно. Однако поверх обложки тут же возникает чёрное пятно с надписью «censored». Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Упс!..

_В кадр с правой стороны всовываются руки Бэбс, которые выхватывают у Элмера журнал и впихивают вместо него толстенную тетрадь, озаглавленную «Городской бюджет на 1299 год, 14-ое чтение»._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Принцесса Жасмин играла со своим ручным тигром Раджой…

_Сцена: Эльмира в одежде принцессы прыгает через скакалку, что-то весело напевая. Вместо скакалки используется выкрашенный в чёрно-красную полоску Furrball, которого она одной рукой держит за хвост, а другой за передние лапы._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Летающий коврик просто лежал на полу и отдыхал…

_Сцена: на полу, свернувшись в клубок, лежит Фифи. Видя, что камера направлена на неё, она подмигивает и слегка поправляет причёску._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Джинн, как обычно, упражнялся в магии…

_Сцена: в нескольких футах над полом с закрытыми глазами в позе лотоса левитирует Ширли._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Абу… нет, про него пока не надо. Кто там у нас ещё?

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Яго.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Скажи про него ты, мне ничего уже в голову не идёт.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Яго… ну, он сидел на своём любимом месте и лопал печенье, которое специально для него султан выписал из далекой заморской страны. (_хихикает_)

_Сцена: попугайное кольцо, в котором сидит Плаки. Видно, что клюв у него чем-то набит._

**ПЛАКИ**: Тьфу!!! (_выплёвывает из клюва целую пачку печенья «Привет». Чуть не теряет равновесие и хватается за кольцо. С отвращением смотрит на выплюнутую пачку_)

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Так, вроде всех назвали. Значит, всё было как обычно…

_Камера переключается на общий план зала во дворце, где находятся все вышеупомянутые персонажи._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Аладдина-то забыл!

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Ничего я не забыл. (_громко_) Всё шло как обычно, и только у Аладдина…

_Вспышка, в центре зала возникает Монтана Макс в своей обычной одежде. Ещё одна вспышка, и на нём появляется одежда Аладдина._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): …только у Аладдина было плохое настроение.

_Камера слегка наезжает на Монтану Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_Эльмире_): Кончай свои дурацкие забавы, ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит дрессированный тигр, чтобы с ним так обращаться?! (_Ральфу_) А ты кончай издеваться над саблей, иностранное оружие на сорок процентов подорожало! Какой-то у них там кризис с августа… (_Элмеру_) И вы, султан, бросьте ломать себе голову над этой бухгалтерией, я вам сразу скажу, как бюджет улучшить — повысьте налоги, да и дело с концом!

_Эльмира прекращает прыжки через «скакалку» и озадаченно смотрит на Монтану Макса._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, ехидно_): Его плохое настроение можно понять: когда герой не совершает подвигов, телевизионный рейтинг популярности падает, а с рейтингом падают и доходы…

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Ты хотела сказать, Аладдин страдал от того, что пока он сидит во дворце, где-то совершаются несправедливости.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Что хотела, то и сказала.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Ладно, неважно. Итак, настроение Аладдина всё ухудшалось…

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план зала. Монтана Макс оглядывает всех вокруг себя и с отвращением плюёт на пол._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Так, всё. Хватит. Я пошёл.

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_удивлённо_): Куда, Аладдин?! Ой, а я думала что мы с тобой…

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Нет! (_лезет в карман, но в одежде Аладдина не находит его на привычном месте. Оглядывается вокруг_)

_Откуда-то справа в кадр входит слуга в смокинге, с поклоном протягивает Монтане Максу бумажку, потом поворачивается и уходит._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_читает по бумажке_): Нет, Жасмин! Я не могу сидеть здесь в уютном дворце, зная что где-то совершаются несправедливости!

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Что я тебе говорил?

_Закадровый звук: Бастер и Бэбс хихикают._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_продолжает_): Сердце моё полно возмущения от того что, быть может, совсем рядом творится зло!.. (_вполголоса_) Интересно, какой кретин писал этот текст? Если бы он у меня работал, я б его уволил без выходного пособия.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): На сей раз я с ним вполне согласна.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Чего ж ты хочешь, это тебе не Warner Bros. Тут у них другие бзики.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_продолжает_): …поэтому я должен пойти, и сразиться с этим злом, и победить его! (_комкает бумажку и отшвыривает в сторону_)

_Камера чуть отодвигается и прослеживает полёт бумажного комка. Тот падает рядом с лежащей на полу Фифи. Она приподнимает ковровую дорожку и хвостом заметает комок под неё._

_Ракурс: Эльмира и Монтана Макс._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_недоуменно_): Но, Аладдин, куда же ты пойдёшь?

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_повышенным тоном_): Да какая разница, лишь бы… (_с заметным усилием сдерживается_) Я хотел сказать, ну мало ли в мире зла. Взять хотя бы уличную преступность. Невозможно никуда сходить, чтоб у тебя кошелёк не свистнули.

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_ещё более недоуменно_): Аладдин, но ведь в Аграбе нет уличной преступности.

_Ракурс: продолжающий ковырять саблей в зубах Ральф. Он ухмыляется и несколько раз кивает._

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_продолжает_): Вот, например, вчера я два часа ходила по базару и со мной ничего не случилось, и даже кошелёк не пропал…

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_растерянно_): Как?.. Что — совсем нет преступности?

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_радостно_): Ага! Ой, Аладдин, да ты же сам сколько раз боролся с преступностью и побеждал! Вот например, в позапрошлой серии, и в той что была пять недель назад, и ещё… когда же её показывали?..

_Монтана Макс закатывает глаза и у себя за спиной разворачивает плакатик, который камера на пару секунд берёт крупным планом: «Полная амнистия и $5000 тому преступнику, который избавит мир от этой дуры»._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, с сожалением_): Мало. Вряд ли кто возьмётся.

**ПЛАКИ** (_возмущённый голос за кадром_): Послушайте, а вам не кажется, что тут кого-то забыли?

_Ракурс: Плаки в попугайном кольце._

**ПЛАКИ**: Я на этом дурацком насесте уже пять минут сижу, и до сих пор ни одной реплики! Нечестно! Вот, например, про эту борьбу с преступностью… Я вообще-то тех серий не видел, но уверен, что я там тоже участвовал. Могли бы хоть орденом наградить… (_задумчиво_) Кстати, я что-то слышал, что в средние века ордена прямо из золота делали. Это ведь про средние века сериал, да? (_просительным тоном_) Ну дайте орденок, а, ну что вам стоит?..

_Рядом с Плаки в воздухе возникает Ширли, которая с размаха заклеивает ему клюв бумажкой с надписью «Не открывать до Рождества», после чего исчезает._

_Плаки как ни в чём не бывало тянется вверх, опускает оттуда декорацию с ёлкой. Сдирает с клюва наклейку и убирает декорацию обратно._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс и Эльмира._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Ну ладно, значит мне это зло ещё найти нужно будет. Тем лучше! Чем дольше я его буду искать, тем дольше меня здесь не будет… эээ, я хотел сказать, тем более славным будет мой подвиг.

_Поворачивается и делает несколько шагов к выходу._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_восторженно_): Ой, Аладдин, а возьми меня с собой! Ну пожалуйста!

_Монтана Макс с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и разворачивается обратно._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_орёт_): Нет!!!

_На экране появляется меню настроек телевизора, громкость убавляется._

_Ракурс: Эльмира._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_удивлённо_): Но почему? Мы же с тобой столько раз…

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_орёт_): Потому что я лучше сдохну!

_В кадр всовываются руки Бастера с киносъёмочным «шлагбаумом», на котором написано «ДУБЛЬ 2». Щелчок «шлагбаума», руки исчезают, действие возвращается на несколько секунд назад._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_орёт_): Потому что ты меня уже и так достала!!!

_В кадр всовываются руки Бэбс с киносъёмочным «шлагбаумом», на котором написано «ДУБЛЬ 3». Щелчок «шлагбаума», руки исчезают, действие возвращается на несколько секунд назад._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_с заметным усилием сдерживая себя_): Нну… потому что это… Ну, каждый раз когда ты там у меня путаешься под ногами… то есть, помогаешь совершать подвиги… эээ… наверно, твой тигр тут без тебя очень скучает. Ты лучше на этот раз останься во дворце, поиграй с ним. (_с облегчением вздыхает и смахивает со лба пот_)

_Камера отодвигается и слегка поворачивается, в кадре теперь Монтана Макс, Эльмира и Furrball, которого Эльмира по-прежнему держит за хвост. Он падает на колени, складывает передние лапы и начинает молиться._

_На лице Эльмиры отражается напряжённая мыслительная работа, потом она оживляется._

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: Ой, так давай и Раджу возьмём с собой!

_У Монтаны Макса отвисает до пола челюсть. В кадр всовывается рука Бэбс и поднимает челюсть на место. За кадром слышно хихиканье Бастера и Бэбс._

_Furrball достаёт откуда-то лист бумаги с надписью «Завещание» и начинает на нём писать._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_мямлит_): Ну… э… ммм… А! Нельзя, Жасмин. Тигр же ведь это, как его, редкое животное. Нельзя им так рисковать. Я тебе никогда не говорил, сколько стоит дрессированный…

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_ничуть не огорчаясь_): А, ну ладно. Я как раз придумала новую игру…

_Furrball становится бледным как мел и рассыпается на кусочки._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_удовлетворённо_): Ну, играйте, а я пошёл. (_поворачивается и делает шаг к выходу_)

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: Аладдин, а ты разве не возьмешь с собой коврик-самолёт?

_Монтана Макс рывком оборачивается, лицо у него совершенно ужасное. Он открывает рот, после небольшой паузы закрывает его, затем снова открывает и закрывает._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_с заметным усилием сдерживая себя_): Нну… э… понимаешь, Жасмин, я вот тут подумал… коврик, он ведь, это… ну, не только средство передвижения, значит. Он ведь и это… ну, предмет роскоши. Довольно дорогой, мда… Пусть его слуги приведут в полный порядок, пока я подвиг совершаю. Чтобы, значит, выглядел как можно лучше… (_с отвращением смотрит в сторону Фифи_)

_Камера отодвигается, теперь в кадре видна Фифи. Она приподнимает голову и с интересом смотрит на Монтану Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_продолжая_): …пыль там выбьют потщательнее…

_Фифи возмущённо вскакивает и с нехорошим прищуром делает шаг в сторону Монтаны Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_торопливо отступая за спину Эльмиры_): …то есть я хотел сказать… ну, кисти по углам расчешут… новыми лентами перевяжут…

_Фифи блаженно улыбается и снова растягивается на полу._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_восхищённо_): Ой, Аладдин, какой ты заботливый! (_вытаскивает из кармана колокольчик и звонит_)

_Ракурс: общий план зала. Входит Хэмтон в ливрее. Перед собой он катит туалетный столик с расчёсками, щипцами и всякой парфюмерией. Направляется к Фифи, камера прослеживает его движение._

_Крупный план: Хэмтон и Фифи. Хэмтон зажимает нос прищепкой, садится рядом с Фифи и начинает расчёсывать ей хвост. Фифи тащится._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс и Эльмира._

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: А Абу?

_Монтана Макс с размаху хлопает себя по щеке и проводит рукой по лицу._

_Ракурс: общий план зала. Через закрытую дверь в зал врывается вихрь, который сносит несколько колонн и останавливается рядом с Эльмирой и Монтаной Максом, превращаясь в Диззи._

**ДИЗЗИ** (_радостно_): Абу тута!!!

_Крупный план: лицо Монтаны Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_саркастически усмехаясь и многозначительно шевеля бровями_): Я не могу позволить себе взять на подвиг Абу, когда в город только-только вошёл караван с грузом бананов.

_Ракурс: общий план зала._

**ДИЗЗИ** (_ещё более радостно_): Абу жрааааать!!! (_закручивается в вихрь и покидает дворец прямо через стену_)

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс и Эльмира._

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: А джинна?

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_подскакивая ближе к Эльмире и прижимая палец к губам, шёпотом_): Тсссс!

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_тоже шёпотом_): А что такое?

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_шёпотом_): Ты разве не знаешь? Джинн только вчера вечером закончил читать новую магическую книгу и сейчас медитирует над её мудростью. Вот видишь?

_Ракурс: Ширли, висящая в воздухе в позе лотоса с закрытыми глазами._

**ШИРЛИ**: Омммммммммм…..

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_шёпотом, продолжает_): Нельзя его сейчас беспокоить.

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: А Яго?

**ПЛАКИ** (_радостный вопль за кадром_): О, наконец-то и обо мне вспомнили!!!

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Ты же ещё не доел это своё заморское печенье. Испортится до конца подвига, а ведь дорогое небось.

_Ракурс: Плаки в попугайном кольце. Он с ужасом смотрит огромными глазами на пачку печенья «Привет»._

**ПЛАКИ**: Вы что… хотите сказать что ЭТО может ещё и ИСПОРТИТЬСЯ?!!

_Пауза._

**ПЛАКИ** (_жалобно_): Послушайте… а мне обязательно надо это есть? Может, как-нибудь…

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): По сценарию — обязательно. (_хихикает_)

_Плаки с мученическим видом хватает пачку и целиком засовывает себе в клюв. С громким звуком проглатывает; видно, как пачка проходит у него по горлу._

**ПЛАКИ** (_радостно_): Ну вот, я готов к подвигам!

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс и Эльмира._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_безнадежно_): Плаки, я тебе дам три сотни, только посиди здесь до конца серии. Скажи что крыло потянул, что ли…

**ПЛАКИ** (_с решительным видом входя в кадр и подсовывая под нос Монтане Максу дулю_): А вот это не видел?! Это героический сериал, так? Вот я вам всем сейчас покажу, каким должен быть настоящий герой! Вы меня ещё не знаете, но вы меня ещё узнаете! Я тебе сам три сотни дам, чтоб ты свои кривые отмазки прекратил.

_В глазах Монтаны Макса выскакивают знаки $._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_жадно_): Давай!

_Плаки открывает клюв, засовывает туда руку и вытаскивает только что проглоченную пачку печенья. Суёт её Монтане Максу._

**ПЛАКИ**: Продай и деньги возьми себе. (_ехидно_) Сам же говорил, что оно страшно дорогое.

_Монтана Макс с отвращением плюёт на пол._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): И Яго с Аладдином отправились в пустыню искать зло, чтобы победить его.

_Сцена меняется: Монтана Макс и Плаки в пустыне. Сзади за их спинами виден город (довольно близко)._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Они шли и шли…

_Та же сцена, но город отдаляется._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): …шли и шли…

_Город ещё отдаляется._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): …шли и шли…

_Город полностью скрывается за горизонтом._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, шёпот пополам с хихиканьем_): Дай, я скажу следующую фразу!

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Ну говори.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, изо всех сил старается быть серьёзной_): Им было очень тяжело, но они подбадривали друг друга и шли… (_не сдерживается и фыркает_)

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_с отвращением глядя на Плаки_): И какого чёрта ты со мной попёрся?!

**ПЛАКИ** (_огрызается_): А тебе какого чёрта не сиделось во дворце? Я уже почти выпросил у султана орден!

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Они долго шли, но ничего не нашли, и тогда Аладдин отправил Яго на разведку.

**ПЛАКИ**: И вообще, ничего более глупого даже представить нельзя! Тебе наоборот, надо было к султановой дочке клинья подбивать. Глядишь, городская казна и досталась бы в наследство. Ты от рождения такой дурак или постарался им стать?

_Монтана Макс молча хватает Плаки и с размаха отвешивает ему такого пинка, что тот улетает куда-то за горизонт._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Он долго ждал и волновался…

_Закадровый звук: хихиканье Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Кхм! Я сказал, что Аладдин долго ждал и волновался, но Яго так и не вернулся. И тогда Аладдин пошёл дальше один.

_Сцена пустыни несколько раз меняется: с каждым изменением солнце перемещается по небу, пока не оказывается прямо в зените. Монтана Макс стоит с высунутым языком, с него ручьями льёт пот._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_тяжело дыша_): А и правда… чего меня понесло… в эту поганую пустыню…

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, ехидно_): Поздно об этом задумался, приятель. Ты теперь уже ближе к своему подвигу, чем к городу.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): И Аладдин ещё долго шёл, и совсем обессилел, и наконец увидел ещё более обессилевшего Яго.

_Сцена: под большим зонтиком в шезлонге сидит Плаки в солнечных очках и лопает мороженое. На горизонте показывается Монтана Макс, который ползком медленно приближается к нему. Доползя, поднимает глаза, видит мороженое и валится на песок._

_Ракурс: Плаки крупным планом._

**ПЛАКИ** (_в камеру_): Знаете, я не мазохист, но по-моему, лучше один раз получить пинка и сразу оказаться на месте, чем вот так путешествовать седьмым классом.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): И Аладдин бросился к Яго, и заботливо привёл его в чувство.

_Ракурс: лицо Монтаны Макса крупным планом._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_чуть слышным шёпотом, еле ворочая языком_): Чтоб… ты… подавился…

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): И дальше они пошли снова вдвоём.

_Сцена: по пустыне с зонтиком в одной руке и с коктейлем в другой бодро идёт Плаки. Он опоясан верёвкой, на другом конце которой волочащийся по песку Монтана Макс._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, встревоженно_): Бэбс, Бэбс! Имей жалость. То есть, в смысле, до конца серии ещё далеко, Аладдин нам ещё понадобится.

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Ну тогда продолжай ты, у тебя хорошо получается.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Но пройдя всего несколько шагов, они заметили тайное убежище злого гения Механикуса!

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, скептически_): Знаешь, я не думаю, чтобы в таком состоянии Аладдин смог чего-нибудь заметить.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Да никуда он не денется.

_На полнеба вспыхивает неоновая реклама «Тайное убежище Механикуса здесь»._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Видишь, всё предусмотрено.

_Крупный план: лицо Монтаны Макса с закаченными глазами и полуоткрытым ртом. Очевидно, что ему уже всё безразлично._

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Ну, а толку-то.

_Снова общий план. На второй половине неба вспыхивает ещё одна неоновая реклама: «Бесплатная еда и вода тоже здесь»._

_Плаки выливает свой коктейль на голову Монтане Максу, поднимает того за волосы и разворачивает в сторону рекламы. Монтана Макс с трудом открывает глаза и видит надпись. Издает дикий вопль и бежит в указанном направлении с такой скоростью, что теперь уже Плаки волочится за ним._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Я ж говорил, всё схвачено. Итак, Аладдин и Яго вошли внутрь и встретили там самого Механикуса, который задумывал очередной злобный план.

_Сцена: комната, в которой стоит здоровенная чертёжная доска, в данный момент занавешенная. Рядом с доской одетый в древнегреческие одежды Каламити с моноклем в глазу. Напротив него Плаки и значительно отдохнувший Монтана Макс._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Механикус! Что ты здесь делаешь? Только не ври, что ничего — такая хаза в пустыне стоит столько, что…

_Каламити гордо улыбается и показывает на занавешенную доску. Делает к ней шаг и срывает занавеску. Монтана Макс и Плаки подходят ближе._

_Камера наезжает на чертёжную доску и поворачивается к её верхней средней части. Виден рисунок: висящий в воздухе Плаки с биноклем. Рядом надпись: «Яго наблюдает за городом»_

_Пауза. Камера рывком опускается вниз. Виден рисунок города. Рядом надпись: «Аграба»_

_Пауза. Камера поворачивается влево. Виден рисунок: ведущая в город дорога и на ней Бегунок. Рядом надпись: «В город входит Бегунок»_

_Пауза. Камера поворачивается к правому нижнему углу. Виден рисунок: Каламити с пультом дистанционного управления. Рядом надпись: «Механикус по сигналу Яго взрывает город»_

_Пауза. Камера возвращается к центру и смещается чуть вниз. Под рисунком города видна надпись «Бум!»_

_Пауза. Камера поднимается вверх, чуть выше города. Виден рисунок: висящий в воздухе Бегунок. Рядом надпись: «Бегунок взлетает на воздух»_

_Пауза. Камера поднимается ещё вверх, чуть ниже изображения Плаки. Виден рисунок: высовывающийся из вертолёта Монтана Макс с сачком. Рядом надпись: «Аладдин ловит Бегунка»_

_3D эффект: камера отодвигается и показывает Каламити с Плаки и Монтаной Максом в движении по дуге._

**ПЛАКИ** (_шепчет Монтане Максу, прикрываясь ладонью от Каламити_): Совсем сбрендил, бедняга. Уже и здесь этим занимается.

_Монтана Макс кивает головой и поворачивается к Каламити._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_гордо становясь в позу_): Не бывать этому, Механикус! Мы не позволим тебе разрушить прекрасный город Аграбу! (_деловым тоном_) А с чего ты взял, что мы будем тебе помогать?

_Каламити улыбается и вытаскивает из-за спины газету. На пару секунд камера берёт крупным планом её название: «Agraba ACME News». Протягивает газету Монтане Максу._

_Крупный план: Монтана Макс с газетой._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_бормочет, вполголоса читая газету_): Победитель конкурса на лучшую форму стражника знаменитый иностранный модельер Чудашкин покупает перья редких птиц…

_В глазах Монтаны Макса со звоном выскакивают знаки $._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Пятьдесят!

*Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку с надписью «20%» *

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Сорок!

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку с надписью «25%»._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Тридцать пять!

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку с надписью «30%»._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Тридцать три!

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку с надписью «По рукам»._

**ПЛАКИ** (_возмущённо_): Эй, а мне?!!

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Свои люди, сочтёмся.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, встревоженно_): Бэбс, Бэбс! Этого же вроде в сценарии не было?!

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Ну и что? Зато интересно.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Но они ж там город взрывать хотят. Может, надо меры какие-то принять?

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, хладнокровно_): Неа.

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Почему?

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Ну, ты можешь хоть один раз вспомнить, чтобы у этого вундеркойота чего-нибудь получилось?

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): А… ну, пожалуй.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_задумчиво_): Погодите. Город… там же ведь это, дворец с сокровищницей. Пропадёт ведь.

**ПЛАКИ**: А тебе-то что? Ты в этом дворце никто.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_недоуменно_): Как — никто?

**ПЛАКИ** (_насмешливо_): Да вот так, никто. Слушай, ты бы прежде чем сниматься, хоть немного подробности выяснил. Гость ты там, и всё. Я ведь так понимаю, клеиться к султановой дочке мы не собираемся?

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс. Он выхватывает из-за спины толстую книгу. Камера на пару секунд берёт крупным планом её название: «Аладдин, сборник сценариев ACME». Монтана Макс быстро листает страницы._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_злобно_): Ах, никто?! Вы у меня сами никем станете! (_отшвыривает книгу_)

_Камера отодвигается, охватывая общий план. Плаки ловит книгу._

**ПЛАКИ** (_шёпотом в камеру, прикрываясь ладонью_): Пссс! Ребята, никому не нужна книга об Аладдине, которую он сам держал в руках? Очень дёшево, всего…

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_выхватывая у него книгу_): Спасибо за рекламу, Яго, я поделюсь с тобой прибылью. Пять… нет, два процента. (_прячет книгу за пазуху и поворачивается к Каламити_) Механикус, а ты уверен, что не нужно увеличить количество взрывчатки?

_Каламити вытаскивает из-за спины табличку «Всё рассчитано»._

_Монтана Макс, Плаки и Каламити сходятся в круг, нагибаются ближе друг к другу и шепчутся. Через несколько секунд из круга высовывается вверх голова Плаки, однако рука Монтаны Макса возвращает её обратно._

_Затемнение, сцена меняется: на фоне неба голова Плаки с приставленным к глазам биноклем. Камера чуть отодвигается, становится видно что Плаки сидит в велосипедном седле и ногами быстро крутит педали. Привод от педалей идёт к вертолётному винту, который и держит всю конструкцию в воздухе. Камера ещё отодвигается, становится видно что к конструкции подвешен гамак, в котором лежит Монтана Макс с сачком в руках._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_томным голосом_): Яго, ты не мог бы посильнее махать крыльями?

**ПЛАКИ**: Это ещё зачем?

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Чтобы меня получше обдувало ветерком.

**ПЛАКИ**: Пошёл ты.

_Сцена: город в поле зрения бинокля. Бинокль скользит по кварталам и останавливается на городских воротах и входящей в них дороге. Видно, что по дороге к городу приближается Бегунок._

_Сцена: висящая в воздухе летающая конструкция с Монтаной Максом и Плаки._

**ПЛАКИ** (_вытаскивая откуда-то флажок_): Приготовились…

_Монтана Макс садится в гамаке и поудобнее перехватывает сачок. Плаки поднимает руку с флажком, другой рукой продолжая держать бинокль._

_Сцена: городская улица, по которой идёт плачущая Эльмира. В руках у неё обрывок хвоста Furrball’а._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_рыдает, прижимая обрывок к груди_): О, мой бедный Раджа!…

_С противоположной стороны улицы появляется Бегунок. Видя Эльмиру, он тормозит, не добегая до неё нескольких шагов._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_восхищённо_): Ой, какая красивая птичка!!! (_отбрасывает обрывок хвоста в сторону_)

**БЕГУНОК** (_наклоняя набок голову, вопросительно_): Бип-бип?..

_Эльмира азартно прищуривается и прыгает, чтобы поймать его._

_В правой половине кадра появляется врезка. В её верхней части — летающая конструкция с Монтаной Максом и Плаки, в нижней — Каламити с пультом дистанционного управления._

_В левой части кадра Бегунок резко стартует с места и проносится под прыгнувшей Эльмирой. На врезке Плаки машет флажком, Монтана Макс широко замахивается сачком, Каламити нажимает кнопку на пульте._

_Яркая вспышка на весь экран, грохот._

_Сцена: летающая конструкция с Монтаной Максом и Плаки. Вокруг неё в воздух взлетает множество обломков. Монтана Макс взмахивает сачком с такой силой, что чуть не вываливается из своего гамака. После взмаха конец сачка с добычей выходит за пределы кадра._

_Монтана Макс перебирает палку, подтягивая добычу ближе к себе. В кадре появляется сидящая в сачке Эльмира._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_радостно_): Ой, Аладдин!!!

_У Монтаны Макса и Плаки одинаковым движением приоткрываются рты. Плаки от удивления забывает, что надо крутить педали. Через пару секунд до него доходит этот факт, он поднимает взгляд вверх на остановившийся винт и затем опускает вниз, к земле. Монтана Макс и Эльмира повторяют его движение._

**ПЛАКИ** (_тонким от испуга голоском_): Мама…

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Мда, вот это я называю — впрыгнуть прямо в объятья…

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, торопливо_): И они поженились, и жили долго и счастливо!

_Со звуком «бум!» сцена моментально меняется: зал во дворце, на возвышении в центре стоит Элмер в одежде султана со здоровенной книгой в руках. Вдоль стены стоят Фифи, Ральф, Диззи, Furrball (с загипсованным хвостом), Бегунок и Каламити. У всех радостные лица и в руках цветы (кроме Диззи, который меланхолично жуёт, и изо рта у него торчит несколько стебельков). Перед Элмером в воздухе висят два платья (для невесты и подружки невесты) и два костюма (для жениха и шафера)._

_Сверху со свистом падают Монтана Макс, Эльмира и Плаки, которые попадают точно в костюмы: Монтана Макс — жениха, Эльмира — невесты, Плаки — шафера. В платье подружки невесты со вспышкой возникает Ширли._

**ЭЛМЕР**: …будьте счастливы, дети мои, объявляю вас мужем и женой! Можете поцеловать друг друга.

**ЭЛЬМИРА**: Уррррраааа!!! (_хватает Монтану Макса за уши, притягивает к себе и целует взасос_)

_Все (кроме Монтаны Макса) хлопают в ладоши, прыгают, свистят и прочими способами выражают свою радость._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром, шёпотом_): Ты что, с ума сошла?!. Этого в сценарии не то что не было, а и быть не могло!

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром_): Ничего не могла с собой поделать!.. (_хихикает_)

_Камера стремительно отодвигается. В кадре теперь телевизор, на экране которого происходило всё действие. Перед телевизором стоят Бастер и Бэбс. Они поворачиваются в камеру._

**БАСТЕР** (_слегка растерянно_): В следующее воскресенье, дети, вы увидите новую историю о приключениях Аладдина…

_Эффект сужающейся (на лице Бастера) диафрагмы, однако за мгновение до того как она полностью закрывается, за кадром звучит детский голос._

**ДЕТСКИЙ ГОЛОС**: И что, это всё?

**БАСТЕР** (_задерживая руками сужающуюся диафрагму и слегка раздвигая её_): Да, малыш. А тебе что, так понравилось?

**ДЕТСКИЙ ГОЛОС**: Но по программе до конца серии ещё десять минут!

**БАСТЕР** (_подмигивая_): Ничего, всё в порядке. Пусть они хоть на десять минут почувствуют себя мужем и женой! (_усмехается_)

**БЭБС** (_голос за кадром, мечтательно_): Бастер, а ты меня любишь?…

**БАСТЕР** (_испуганно_): Упс!..

_Он убирает руки. Диафрагма продолжает сужаться, но до того как она полностью закрывается, зрители успевают увидеть что Бэбс прыгает в объятия к Бастеру и сбивает его с ног._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос за кадром_): Ненавижу, когда она так делает!..

> КОНЕЦ


End file.
